In Only A Towel
by chrystannxtaylor
Summary: Emily in a towel. But that's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

In Only A Towel

Emily Prentis had just exited the shower, and was therefore wrapped in only a towel, when she heard her phone ringing. Once she held her phone in her hands, it only took one glance at the two initials flashing in her caller I.D before she pressed the "Talk"button. "JJ?" she answered softly, "H..Hey Emily." the familiar voice that always made Emily's heart melt answered nervously. "Uhm, are you busy? I mean... I'm sorry I'm calling so late. I just..." JJ started, before taking a deep breath and continued in a more composed tone, "Never mind. I'll just come back come back another time. Sorry to bother you." JJ said quickly, and before Emily had the chance to get a word in, she was gone. _ 'What did she mean by "I'll come back another time"?"_ Emily asked herself, before realization had dawned on her. Suddenly, she took off for the balcony outside of her bedroom and spotted the blonde walking off of her driveway and toward her own car. "JJ!" Emily called out, and JJ stopped in her tracks without turning around.

Jennifer felt her cell phone vibrating in her hand and without having to look at the name flashing at her she flipped it open. "Hello?" JJ answered, her voice filled with frustration and self-doubt. "Come back, JJ. Please." Emily's voice echoed through the other side, "I... I can't Emily. This is too much. I .. I just can't."JJ replied, suddenly on the brink of tears and her voice was cracking. "What can't you do, JJ?" Emily asked softly. "This. Everything. I can't stay away, Emily. I don't know why. I love Will. At least I feel like I should. But, recently, I feel like I'm falling out of love for him and into love with...somebody else." JJ explained, as Emily listened. "Who are you in love with, JJ?" Emily asked, suddenly feeling like she didn't need to breathe. "You, Emily. I'm in love with you." Silence. "Emily? Fuck. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I never meant --" "I love you. Jennifer Jareau." JJ heard Emily's voice as if she were near her. JJ turned around and found Emily standing in front of her, wrapped in only a towel.


	2. Heart Of Life

**Heart Of Life. **

**As the rays of sunlight leaked through the blinds of Emily's bedroom, waking her up from the surreal dream that she was having about the love of her life, she felt a warm body snuggled into her and long smooth legs intertwined with her own. But, of course, she wouldn't have it any other way - just as long as that warm familiar body belonged to one, Jennifer Jareau. Emily smiled to herself at the memory of the of the previous night played again and again in her mind. Granted they didn't have sex, but just the pure feeling of Jennifer's lips against her own just felt so…perfect. But, there was also the issue of Will - the stupid baboon of a detective with the thick southern accent - who just pissed her off just by the way he smiled. Nobody truly understood **_**why**_** Emily despised the oh-so perfect Detective La Fontaine. He was in fact **_**perfect.**_** The perfect man for the perfect woman. He had made an effort to gain the friendship from Emily - especially because JJ was her best friend and their son Henry was the closest thing she's had to a nephew. Henry was Jennifer's son; the son she had with Will; the man she married because she was pregnant. Emily glanced down at JJ's left hand which was currently right above her left breast, and that was where she discovered JJ was still wearing the ever sparkling engagement and wedding rings. Suddenly, Emily felt like she was going to throw up. Just the thought of being labelled as a **_**Homewrecker**_** was enough to make her hate herself. She hated herself for falling in love with a married woman and even more that the married woman just so happened to love her back. Emily was so engulfed in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that Jennifer had woken up and was staring back at her, **

**"Penny for you thoughts?" JJ asked curiously, gently caressing Emily's cheek. Emily snapped out of her trance as the smooth, beautiful sound of JJ's voice reached her ears. **

**"Huh? Oh... Uhm.. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Emily lied, **_**Yeah, only that you're probably going to leave me… or you would leave them for me. Fuck! **_

"**I love you JJ, you know that right?" she asked, as she stared into those amazing blue eyes. **

**JJ smirked and pushed herself up on her elbows, **

"**Yeah? Prove it." Suddenly all of Emily's doubts flew out the window, when her lips connected with JJ's. **

**Now, Jennifer was straddling her and lovingly nipping at her neck, and Emily wouldn't have it any other way. Emily felt JJ's hands slip underneath her large t shirt and heard JJ whisper, **

"**I love you, Emily. You have my heart. Please don't break it." Emily suddenly felt her own heart break. **_**She's going to be the death of you Emily. But, would you really want to die any other way? **_

"_**No," Emily whispered to herself aloud. **_

"_**What, baby?" JJ asked, looking into her eyes, **_

"_**I won't, Jennifer. I love you." Emily answered, before wrapping her arms around JJ and kissed her - as if it were the last time she'd kiss her. **_

_**Suddenly, the sound of Emily's doorbell was ringing throughout the house - as if someone was pressing it over and over again - without giving the chance for the bell to finish. Emily gently pushed JJ to the side and pulled on her own pants, "I'll be right back, baby." Emily said, as she kissed JJ's forehead before running downstairs to answer the door. **_

_**When she opened the door, she found Detective William LaFontaine staring at her, **_

"_**Hey Emily. I'm real sorry to bother you so early in the mornin' but JJ and I had a real bad fight last night, and she didn't come home, I was wondering if you knew where she is? " he asked in his heavy worried southern accent. **_


	3. Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By a Moment

_When she opened the door, she found Detective William LaMontagne staring at her, _

"_Hey Emily. I'm real sorry to bother you so early in the mornin' but JJ and I had a real bad fight last night, and she didn't come home, I was wondering if you knew where she is? " he asked in his heavy worried southern accent. _

Emily's mind was going a thousand miles an hour at the doorway before she heard the little voice that she adored,

"Auntie Emmie!" the familiar little male voice echoed, before she felt two little arms wrap around her legs. Emily glanced down and saw little Henry and his piercing blue eyes looking up at her with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo! How's my favourite little man doing?" Emily asked, as she bent down to hug the miniature, male version of JJ.

"Great! Mommy's taking me to the zoo today while Daddy's at work, do you wanna come with us, Auntie Emmie?" Henry asked, hope glimmering in his eyes. But before Emily could answer, JJ came down the stairs, wearing Emily's old navy Yale sweater and pyjama pants; with the sexiest bed head Emily had ever seen.

"Oh thank God you're here. I was so worried about you , J!" Will said, as he quickly approached JJ - but before he could bring her into his warm embrace she stopped him.

"I'm sorry for what happened, J. I never meant to…- " Will started, before they both glanced over at Emily who was currently playing with Henry.

"Mommy! Can Auntie Emmie come with us to the zoo?? PLEASSSEEEEEE?" Henry begged, as Emily and JJ made eye contact,

"Sorry, kiddo. I have to work today. Which by the way…. I should be getting ready for, " Emily said, trying not to sound too tense.

"Oh, alright. Well, maybe next time?" JJ said, hope evident in her voice, still keeping eye contact with Emily.

"Aww, okay. Be careful, Auntie Emmie." Henry said sadly, as he gave Emily a tight hug, before he started walking away from her and toward his parents.

"What? You don't want your present, birthday boy?" Emily said, smiling. Henry turned to her to with utter shock on his face. "You didn't think I forgot my favourite little boy's birthday, did you?" she asked, as she reached up to the top shelf of the pantry and pulled out a fairly large box, wrapped in transformers gift wrap.

"Whoa! Can I open it? Please, please, PLLLEAAASSSEEEE????" Henry asked his mother, "Go ahead Henry." JJ answered, as walked over to where Emily was and whispered, "Thank you."

JJ couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down her spine when Emily didn't answer her.

"Alright, Babe. I gotta head to work. I'll see you tonight?" Will said, as she walked over to JJ and kissed her deeply, "I love you, JJ."

"Mhmm, love you too." JJ replied, forgetting that Emily was standing right beside her.

"Thanks, Em. " Will said, as he stuck out his hand for a handshake, and Emily glanced down at it before asking, " for what?"

"For takin' care of _my wife _and gettin' Henry a birthday gift. You really didn't have to. But, thank you." Will answered, with a smile on his face. All Emily wanted to do was punch him square in the face, but she knew she had to be civil. Especially in front of Henry.

"Sure thing." Emily replied, and thought to herself._ Don't let the door hit your in the face on the way out! …Actually, I hope it does. _

As soon as Will left, Emily couldn't help but give JJ the coldest look, before she went up to her bathroom to take a shower. _'Shit.' JJ thought to herself, before following her. She saw Emily close the bathroom door behind her, and didn't bother knocking before entering the bathroom. _

"_What's with …you?" JJ asked, before she spotted the very naked Emily Prentis, as she was just about to enter the bathtub. She couldn't help pause at the end of her question. _

"_Nothing, except the fact that I felt like punching Will in the face. That's all." Emily replied bitterly, avoiding eye contact with JJ. _

"_You're not jealous, are you Em? Please don't be. I love you. Only you. " JJ replied, as she approached Emily from behind and wrapped her arms around her naked waist, as she placed kisses on Emily's shoulders. JJ's soft lips felt amazing against Emily's skin, but it felt like her heart was breaking; and there was nothing she could do to avoid it from happening. _


	4. The Other Side of the Door

**The Other Side of the Door. **

"**Have you guys noticed anything…strange going on with Emily today?" Spencer asked, as he sat in the break room with Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan.**

"**Like, there's something that's keeping her from concentrating on one thing at a time?" Derek suggested, **

"**Or someone," Penelope said to herself, but loud enough for Derek and Spencer to hear. **

"**What do you mean by **_**someone**_**?" Spencer asked, as Derek gave the computer analyst a suspicious expression. Penelope looked that the two profilers in utter shock, **

"**Seriously? For profilers you two are incredibly blind." Penelope replied, as she got up out of her seat and went over to Emily's desk, just as she banging her head quietly on her desk. **

"**You know you're killing **_**innocent**_** little brain cells when you do that," Penelope stated, as she stood in front of the profilers desk. Emily looked up and bluntly stated, "Trust me. The brain cells I am killing are so far from **_**innocent**_**, it's not even funny." She put her head in her hands and frustrated groaned. "I'm so fucked." she stated loudly. **

"**Okay girly. You and I need to have a serious talk. Let's go. Get up." Penelope said, as she motioned Emily to stand up, and together they went into Penelope's domain of computers. **

"**Now sit and tell me what's or **_**who has Emily Prentis so quote on quote 'fucked'?" Penelope said, as Emily dropped herself onto one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs and looked around. Emily had never noticed how Penelope's office looked so much like how a giant Kinder Surprise egg had exploded into the room, because of the little toys that were literally in ever corner of the room. **_

"_**You have way too many toys in this place, Garcia." Emily said, as an attempted to distract her friend from asking her questions. **_

"_**Yes I know. Now spill. Who is she?" Penelope asked, evidently unphased by Emily's attempt. The profiler sighed as she thought about where to begin. **_

"_**There's this girl. She's literally perfect in every single way possible. She's smart, nice, and incredibly hot. Especially wearing my Yale sweater." Emily started, before getting a glance at Garcia's facial expression and knew exactly what she was thinking, "No. We didn't have sex. I don't think we're ever going to get the chance to." **_

"_**So…what's stopping you? She sounds great! When do I get to meet this perfect amazing person?" Penelope asked excitedly. **_

" _**Everything. She is, and … you already know her." Emily answered, as she slouched back into the chair. **_

" _**Ohh… Another profiler?" Penelope asked, as all the female profilers flipped through her mind. **_

"_**Not…exactly." Emily answered, hoping against God himself that Garcia wouldn't guess who she was talking about. **_

"_**But the only girls who aren't profilers are me and …. Oh no… Emily, say it ain't so. It can't possibly be..-" Penelope started before a very loud knock came at the door, nearly making them both jump out of their seats. **_

"_**Enter" Garcia called out, and the one and only Jennifer Jareau entered the room. **_


	5. You're Not Sorry

Penelope couldn't help but to stare blankly at JJ as she entered the room, and it wasn't until Emily subtly kicked her chair to get her attention.

"Are you alright, Garcia?" JJ asked, sounding both amused and worried at the same time.

She glanced over at Emily who was trying to avoid making eye contact with her. Suddenly, JJ felt herself begin to worry. Not about herself or if Will would ever find out who she was truly in love with; but for

Emily. She and Emily had been the best of friends since Emily had joined the BAU - and she knew every glint of her eye and what it meant. But, even though Emily was trying to avoid looking at her, JJ knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just ---" Garcia started before Emily abruptly stood up from the chair she was sitting in and whispered to nobody in particular,

"I have to get out of here. It hurts too much."

"Emily?" JJ called, before she realized that the love of her life was already out the door.

"She loves you, J. " Penelope stated, not sounding at all judgemental or angry - but with the tone of voice that gave JJ the reassurance that she understood how she felt.

"I know she does, I just don't know what to do about Will. I _want_ to leave him. But I can't." JJ started, before she sat in the seat the Emily was sitting in not even ten minutes before.

"Are you really in love with Emily, JJ? Because if you're not.. You have to tell her. If you can't leave Will; if you can't find a way to tell him that you just don't love him like that anymore, you're going to have to let her go. Honestly, with all the girls Emily had ever told me about I've never seen her this torn before. You have to show her somehow in someway that she has your _whole heart, and that you're willing to leave Will for her." _

"_I love her, Penelope! I just can't… I can't leave Will." JJ stated, putting her head in her hands and taking deep uneven breaths. _

"_Okay, JJ. Breathe." Garcia said soothingly as she pulled JJ into a tight hug. _

_Tears formed in Emily's eyes as she eavesdropped on the conversation that was going on between her two best friends. It wasn't that she didn't know that JJ was going to break up with her; it was the fact that Emily had already her heart to JJ, the first day they met. _


	6. Tell Me

A week had passed since Emily had overheard the conversation that went on between JJ and Garcia; it had also been a week since she had last spoke to either of them. Avoiding her two best friends was difficult, especially since you had to keep in constant contact with them throughout the cases. But every time she caught JJ glancing over at her, her heart would break. The only she knew how to be without breaking down into tears, was to be completely heartless. She knew JJ was staring down on her from her office window, even now while she sat at her desk pretending to be doing paperwork - which she had already finished literally 4 hours ago. She just wanted to avoid going up to JJ's office. Suddenly, Emily cell phone on her desk rang.

"Emily Prentis speaking, " she answered

"Hi, Auntie Emmy " a little boys' voice came from the other line,

" Henry? Is that you?" Emily asked, obviously shocked from the little boy's phone call.

"Yup. It's me! Henry!" the little boy answered happily, before he continued,

"Auntie Emmy, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure thing little guy, what is it?"

"Are you and Mommy fighting? She's been awfully sad lately, and I even heard her crying. And I don't know if it's because Daddy left. But when I asked her when we're going to the zoo with you, she just started crying." Henry replied sadly.

"When did your Daddy leave? And why?" Emily asked, suddenly feeling guilty that she hadn't spoken to JJ.

"He cheated on her. And when he was begging for her to come back, she said she needed time. But last night I asked her if she still loved Daddy, she asked me if I wanted to be a family with him again and I said no. I asked her if she loved you, and she said yes. But she also said that you didn't love her anymore. I love you, Auntie Emmy!" Henry explained, as he exclaimed the last part.

Emily couldn't help but choke back a laugh and reply, "I love you too. But listen, I've got to go --"

"Talk to Mommy?" Henry guessed,

"Precisely."

"You still love her, right?"

"I love the both of you. More than anything, Henry."

"I love you, Auntie Emmy. Oh, and Auntie Kalleigh says hello. Okay, Bye Auntie Emmy."

" I love you too, Henry. And tell Kalleigh I say hello too. Bye Henry. Thank you." Emily replied, and chuckled to herself, that Jennifer's sister -in-law would allow Henry to tell her about JJ.

As soon as Emily hung up her phone, she ran up to JJ's office and knocked on the door. When JJ opened the door, Emily smiled, and shoved JJ back into her office, closing the door behind them and pulling JJ into a mind boggling kiss.

JJ was pressed up against her door as she felt Emily's tongue enter her mouth and ever so gently brush her tongue over the roof of her mouth; and JJ moaned. Their tongues battled for dominance, but since Emily for some odd reason was able to hold her breath for a longer amount of time - she won. Emily began attacking JJ's neck, as she pulled JJ's leg up to her waist - wrapping it around herself, Emily's other hand opened the buttons on JJ's shirt and kissed a trail downwards to her breasts - only to stop and kiss her way back up to her neck, jaw line and then her earlobes.

"I love you, JJ. I'm so sorry, I've been acting like an idiot. I love you. So much. Henry told me what happened. " Emily whispered, before she brought their foreheads.

"You've always had my heart, JJ. Since the very moment I met you. You've always had my heart. I know I probably don't deserve yours back, and I'm --"

"Baby. I love you. When I said I'm giving you my heart, I never planned on taking it back."

And, with that they rushed out of JJ's office and left and went in the direction of Emily's house - to seal this exchanging of hearts with more than just a kiss.

_**Hey Everybody! Just wanted to say thanks for the comments and for favouriting this story! And just in case ya'll didn't know, all the titles except for the first chapter were all based on songs! **_

_**Heart of Life - John Mayer**_

_**Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse**_

_**The Other Side of The Door - Taylor Swift **_

_**You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift **_

_**Tell Me - DanD ( he's a friend of mine so here's his myspace to listen to more! .com/dandrama)**_


End file.
